Warwick, The Uncaged Wrath's Journey
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: An augmented chimera that is full of alchemical rage gets a small idea that leaving Zaun for a bit may be something that interests him, or be the things he actually needs. With nothing of his past to be remembered the Howler of Zaun decides to journey through the lands, discover new things, meet new people, and discover hard truths he wish he didn't know. This is the beginning.
1. Zaun From a Beast's View

Blood…

It was everywhere he went, it was everywhere he saw, and when he smelled it… He didn't hesitate to chase the scent, to find the source, and to kill the ones who have spilt it. Wherever he went, there was always a culprit somewhere who caused it, and whenever he found them it all vanished in a blur of red, the beast taking complete control as it rushed in, tearing through the criminals it found with ease.

He couldn't stop, and he wouldn't, otherwise this rage and hate would be directed towards the innocent, the ones were clean and free of the scent of blood. That didn't mean everyone was innocent, but stealing never hurt nobody, and most of the time the people who stole from you took what they could to survive in the Sump of Zaun. Some people assumed he was just a beast, a random experiment gone wild and going on a mass murdering spree across Zaun until everyone was dead, or until someone put him down.

Others saw him as Zaun's rage in physical form, its Uncaged Wrath released and slaughtering all who had hurt Zaun, the factories, the cruel Chem-barons who practically ruled Zaun using fear to herd the people like cattle to their bidding as they lived in their glass domes up on the Promenade, oblivious to all the struggles down below, and to the ones who weren't oblivious everyone was nothing but a tool for them to use to reach more power.

Warwick growled as his pneumatic claws sprang forth and sliced through another Chem-punk who had recently murdered what seemed like children for a pair of cogs, the currency of Zaun, that they had swiped away, but he didn't know or care. He was lost to the bloodlust for the minute he stabbed the kids he ran after the blood with blood red eyes and as he approached he didn't even give the man time to think before lunging forth at him, tackling him to the floor and as he screamed claws began to slice into him and before he knew it more of his gang filled the cramped up alleyways.

Warwick roared as they came at him, some holding a chem-pistol or two, and fell to the ground as the chem-chamber on his back began to pump its chemicals into his body, the tubes turning a bright red along with his eyes. He felt his body go hot and the pneumatic claws on his right began to heat up to the point they were leaving imprints on the ground, slowly melting through a bit if he put any more force towards the ground below. He let loose a mechanized howl that stopped the assaulting men for about a split-second but that split-second was all he would need to kill them.

Blades flashed, teeth bit through armor, claws burned through flesh, and screams filled the alleyways of the Sump before they were inevitably silenced. As were all other criminals in Zaun, and when you had the Howler after you, then you weren't going to live for much longer if he caught your scent.

Warwick awoke to the mutilated string of corpses left amuck, bodies that were torn apart, blood that covered the walls, floors, and even his own dark blue fur. His long veined ears twitched a bit at the sound of feet pounding against the floor, it didn't smell of blood, so he chose to let it go and sighed as his now yellow eyes stared at his chest, small cuts that were made healed in seconds thanks to the natural healing factor he had.

He began to walk back to his den, sometimes taking the rooftops to avoid the people, and once he arrived lay there on the floor on all fours, similar to that of a dog. His long bushy foxlike tail swished to the side and curled against his legs as the green glow illuminated the dark den. He huffed as he looked from above his den, taking in the sights of the many people walking among, the other side of Zaun far off where the gondolas were that aided people in going to the other side of Zaun unless they used a hextech-conveyor which would take them up all levels, even the Howler, or take them to the Bridgewaltz where both Piltovan and Zaunite could meet, trade, and discuss.

He had flashes again, memories flooding his mind from time to time, and at some points he wanted them gone, but it was because of those very same memories he was the beast he was today, and while he still killed he only killed those were as bloodied as he was on that day. He lifted his head as he saw what seemed like a bird flying near his den and stopping, their eyes meeting for a but a second, before it flew off.

He sighed and laid his head down before a small scroll bonked him on the tip of his snout. He growled and opened his eyes to see an old possession he had taken a few months back, during his… more mindless days. He opened it up to see a map of Runeterra, showing the major city-states, islands, and others, but Noxus is what caught his eye.

"…Noxus? This may be a trip worth visiting," he mumbled as he looked over the paper and quickly placed it aside, opting for sleep now while he could plan for tomorrow as it was.

He had a meeting to get to underway, and if he was late again he would get the talking of a lifetime once more.

Just because you were the infamous Howler of Zaun, didn't mean you could get out of a meeting with a fellow ally.

No matter how much you just wanted to hunt and sleep.

 **AN; And greetings there my fellow friends, people, and animals! As you can clearly tell this is a story of Warwick, the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun who is not only my favorite character on League of Legends, but my main, even before the rework. Now I am not giving up writing, I have just been extremely lazy, but I am kind of full on assignments, burying people in alleys, and watching movies. I will get back to you as soon as I can, this is a promise, and I pray I can write my other stories and get to some reworks myself.**

 **This story will branch out towards a multi-meet-a-person kind of story. Warwick, I know a lot about him, is practically an anti-hero now in terms of lore and in Zaun. He will be meeting many other champions, fighting others at some points, and sometimes having a laugh. This will have a few chapters of humor, some of drama, some of adventure, and some of just himself and his past.**

 **What's left of it that is. I hope I got him correct and I hope you all love him and this story that will be updated soon. Please enjoy!**


	2. The First Climb

**Chapter 2**

 **The First Climb**

* * *

"I just can't leave Zaun alone for a few weeks, gods know months even!"

"What do you have to worry about?"

"Worry about? You know as well as I do how stupid that is! Without me the Chem-barons will get lose!"

"Then I'll pop in from time to time to remind them of their place. It is bound to happen as always."

"What if they realize I'm gone?"

"Fake a few of your infamous howls, strike terror and make the murders appear like your usual, and they'll never suspect a thing."

"What about gangs then, muggers, murders, rapists, and every other scumbag?!"

"Same question, same answer. I'll remind them of their place as usual and kill them, after all they are nothing but mere children holding toys they don't even know how to use. More tea?"

Warwick growled as he looked down at the small rock formation that was used for a table and at the pot of tea and two small teacups. Across from him was a very tall woman with gray hair, blue eyes that could stare any armed man down, and blades for legs. Her face was mostly impassive for the most apart, besides that small twitch of a smirk she had after answering Warwick's questions, a tiny bit of her amused by all of his concerns being answered within seconds. She grabbed her cup of chamomile, specially imported from Ionia, for her usual tea, and took a small healthy sip and hummed, her eyes closed as she felt peace.

Warwick sneezed as he felt the smell of tea and growled at the Steel Shadow, yes, the Steel Shadow of Piltover who looked over the clans. They were actually partners whenever they needed help in their vicinity, but Camille was the one who usually went to Warwick for major threats, people she couldn't find right away, and the average Chem-baron trying to sneak his or her way into Piltover to try and gain some sense of control or run a business.

When they met Warwick wasn't too thrilled to know he was practically nothing in her eyes but a tool, something he had accepted a long time ago, but after a few months of working together some pasts were revealed, and they found out they had something… much different compared to the people around them. They had a sort of bond with one another, but nothing that you would call 'best buddies' or anything of the sort. It was a deep respect he had for her, but she only saw him as a reliable ally and tool, even openly admitted to it which he did not deny or feel concerned about. They were also allies since he was great to rely on believe it or not.

Camille and he usually had a few chats, just a chat, whenever they had free time during their hunts for barons or threats to Zaun and Piltover and today was one of those days. He had come over, cursing out why she brought tea when he was clearly allergic as usual, to discuss the thoughts he had last night and the concerns he brought with him as well. Every concern, every question, and every counter had been reversed, beaten, or just outright repeated because it was the question but in a different form. They were here, somewhere along the roofs of the Sump in Zaun's abandoned factories, a lot of them were always online but a few just didn't manage to cut through all the fog and were lost to time.

So as of now he was conflicted, and still angry by the fact she kept bringing tea he was ALLERGIC too, which always pissed him off, but enough to go on some rampage and start murdering her, even though they were quite evenly matched. How did he know they were evenly matched?

Well when one gets angry over certain topics many fights tend to ensue. They both ended up practically half dead, sometimes the other having the advantage over the other. She would constantly proceed to stab at him, sometimes almost cutting a limb that would heal within seconds to minutes as he healed off of his healing factor. In a straight up fight though he tends to win most of the time, and she knew it, but they merely joked from time to time.

During one of his frenzied states he had even caught one of her blades with his teeth!

"…I'm not sure I can even go through with this. I am the only one in all of Runeterra, nothing else is like me, I lose control over the smell of blood, and then there are the memories." He replied to her as he held his head with both claws, lightly scratching at his skin that would heal in a bit.

"What seems to be the real issue? You wanted to go on this trip last night, did you not? What changed? Better yet," she stood up and approached the engineered beast and leaned up so that her eyes were practically inches away.

"What are you afraid of happening?"

Warwick growled and stood a bit taller to show some form of dominance but Camille remained calm as he growled at her, which tends to spook practically everyone else he had met who had met a rather unfortunate death for the right reasons though, and merely scoffed at his meager display of threatening her.

"Warwick."

"Camille."

They both stared hard at one another, Warwick's yellow eyes gazing down at those unnatural blue ones, eyes that were so cold, uncaring towards anyone outside of the clans she truly cared about, and the last thing most of her enemies saw before they died. He refused to back down but she didn't even seem to care and for what felt like hours on end Warwick growled sharply and huffed, quickly turning to the side as Camille finally relaxed, seeing that she had won their little stare-off and had a small smug smile.

"Fine, but where am I supposed to start off? I'd rather avoid any unnecessary places and just get straight on this trip. The sooner I'm done with it the sooner I can return back home to get back to the killing." He asked the Steel Shadow.

Camille's gaze did not falter or change in the slightest as she brought the tea to her lips. "However, I should warn you that the world out there fears what they do not understand, simply put, if you aren't human and something else entirely they will judge you, insult you, or fear you which seems to be the biggest chance concerning your appearance. They won't take the time to talk to you, maybe children will, but it's more than likely the parents would pull them away from you."

She paused, placing her tea aside and looked at her blades that she had washed earlier. Their meetings weren't always just meetings, but rather meetings after a successful hunt which she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Be warned though that there are also many dangers lying outside of Zaun and Piltover. Although I doubt you will have much trouble being who you are, but either way I don't care if you leave Zaun at all. The city will be as normal as it has always been, conquered by chaos, and by the few people you call leaders."

She sighed and picked up her tea and took another sip, enjoying the nice sweet taste that the Ionians used to ward off predators, which Warwick also had an allergic reaction o apparently, and kept on drinking despite the sudden sneezes.

"Can you promise me to watch over Zaun? Take care of the major threats?"

His question made her think, and merely shrugged. She was practically doing that every day, so he didn't really need to ask, but decided to calm down his worries with a mere nod.

"It's my job, Warwick. It is to be expected of me to cut down the threats that threaten the clans. However, if it even pleases you, then expect me to do so as normally. Now if you shall excuse me I have matters to attend to as of now and the clans require me as always. I bid you farewell, Warwick. Do have a good day."

With a quick set up and packed away with what was left of her tea she leapt off of the rooftop only for grappling hooks to pop forth and slam into the walls of Zaun's canyons where she began to make her way back up to the society above the one that resided below. Warwick watched this with a mere stare as she ascended above Zaun and back home towards wherever she lived. He looked back down to his claws, both natural and pneumatic, before gripping them tightly and growling.

"…Do I want to go or am I to afraid to leave because the world scares me? No, it isn't because of that," he muttered as he crouched down and took a mighty leap up at least 20 feet into the air and clutched onto a canyon wall, beginning to slowly make his way up as he thought hard on all these new thoughts.

 _'_ _I know practically next to nothing of the outside world besides a few of the City States such as Noxus and Demacia. Then we have the Freljord, the people who are closest to us I think. They're a… a mountain type of people, right?'_ He leapt to the right and wrapped his claws around a sharp rock poking out and swung himself upwards onto another bump on the walls.

He already had the map packed within his pockets, the shorts that were torn to hell due to his transformed state and what covered his modesty, and was deciding what to do before he came to Camille. Sure he worried about the criminals running amuck but Camille did pop in from time to time to slaughter the Chem-barons which sent them hiding in for weeks on edge at points since she was as efficient as he was, but the only difference concerning them was that his methods were a lot more terrifying and messier while she was tactical and precise.

Together they were the most terrifying people in Zaun and Piltover, and it only served to show with their jobs they worked on together.

He made his way up to the Promenade and looked around after a few leaps to skip his way up and once he was there he began to travel along the alleys, taking in the rooftops as proper places, as he searched for a body. The one good thing about Zaun was that there was always a dead person somewhere or something shady going on, and when he arrived you can guarantee that no one made it out alive, if they did they came out as an amputee.

After sniffing the area and avoiding a few watchful eyes he finally found a dead body near a chemical spill, obviously taken in by the Gray at some point and had no food for weeks along with water. He searched the man and found his camp, a set of covers and leather hides and with a quick grab he had taken a few of the hides and began to wrap it around his form to hopefully cover himself up, but the one thing that he couldn't cover up was the chemical-chamber…

The thing that made him this way.

He remembered the hours on end on Singed's lab table, the way he was treated, the feeling of that scalpel cutting into his skin only for it to heal later, and even his hand. He looked at the pneumatic claws that flexed and extended, and what surprised him sometimes was that they felt so… real, so alive, like they were really a part of him, they probably were more than just an extended appendage. His skin grew into the proto-limb and as it was it had proved to be more effective than his average claws, which were still able to cut through steel, but the pneumatic ones cut through so much more. These claws were just as much a part of him just as the rest of his appendages and hoses were, and while he may have tried to tear them away, he learned that this was his existence now.

It didn't matter either way to him. Claws or no claws he was still an effective killing machine. His ears twitched and in an instant he was bounding for the nearest side of Zaun he could get to on the Promenade. He could take one of the Hextech-conveyors but he didn't really trust those contraptions that much, especially if he was near someone who decided to grab his foxlike tail which would also end in painful murder for said person to grab it. He made his way through an alleyway once more, successfully avoiding the gazes of most of the resident Zaunites and few Piltovans who merely saw him as some large scavenger, while others knew just to leave it alone and let whatever they saw be on its way, otherwise they would be the next victim of Zaun's Underworld when they wee so far from the truth.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later**

 **Piltover Bridge**

Two claws gripped the edges of a bridge as he finally hopped alongside the wall and grabbed onto the railings of one of the bridges near the Tower of the College of Techmaturgy, a place Warwick both despised and admired, for it was one place where many people used its knowledge to turn into sick, twisted people who would do anything for a decent experiment even if it meant using the lives of the innocent, while the good people made Zaun the best they could, some trying with the help of golems such as that one sentient one, Blitzcrank apparently was also one of these golems who was trying to make Zaun better, but in his eyes Zaun was to bad and corrupted to be helped with mere upgrades, or fixing a house, or even bringing in laws! He saw what those men were, the Underworld was more than just a name, it truly was the Underworld here and every man had a monster inside them.

A monster he tore out with ease.

He flipped himself over and onto the bridge and took one last look at Zaun below, lifting the hood a bit with his ears that popped up a bit so he could see clearly, before sighing. This was it, he thought, there was no going back right now and he knew that as he took one look around the bridge and saw a few well dressed people staring at him with a mixture of confusion, shock, and of course the one emotion Camille had warned him of, fear. He ignored their stares and began to walk off through the people who soon began to back away from his form which was bigger than practically most humans at all, he lifted large ones with ease too, and growled at a few people who dared step to close.

As he walked he stopped and took in all of Piltover, taking a deep breath, and moving forward. He was going to explore Piltover and see what it was like, maybe grab food that wasn't involved with... blood for once, but a part of him knew that was going to be impossible with only a few cogs as well.

"...By Janna's blessing I am doing something stupid," he muttered and walked on, unaware of the journey he had just begun here.

* * *

 **AN; Hello to all and I hope this cheered up any people who are surprised. If you have seen me posting a chapter than you know I usually take a while but I wanted to squeeze one more in before I started getting grades up because I suck. We will be beginning in Piltover for now, and we will begin making our way up to many of the other cities and places in Runeterra such as Noxus, Demacia, The Plague Jungles, Freljord, and many more. He will also be meeting other famous figures throughout the land, don't expect any royals though, and on some of these trips he will learn a thing or two about himself, a thing or two about humanity, and the comedy aspect is there to fit in at some points which will begin early in the story.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this because typing with claws isn't easy. Warwick out.**


	3. Explosions and Police

**Piltover**

 **3:00**

 **Near the Tower of the College of Techmaturgy**

It was quite… amazing really, at least to the Wrath of Zaun, but Piltover was much richer in life compared to Zaun, and he found all of it amazing. The sites and buildings were not mere small shacks or broken down buildings. Their skies were not pulled with smog from all their factories or the infamous Gray that plagued Zaun, crime barely seemed to be here at all with all these finely dressed people walking along while keeping to themselves. The buildings were extravagant in colors, decoration, and culture along with the men and women who were all dressed in outfits that cost more than an entire house of citizens in the Sump combined! A part of him was rather amazed by this, just surprised by such things that Zaun didn't have.

That's when his expression darkened. These people had absolutely no idea as to how lucky they got when Zaun was sent downwards into the canyons and valleys below. The people in Zaun were practically lucky they survived and adapted but it wasn't for the best in Warwick's eyes. He had seen underneath the curtain of Zaun, despite how they prospered through their environment, and he was always disgusted and angered by it, and of who he was before. He snarled and felt the pneumatic claws begin to slowly extend, almost as if he was ready to let loose of the control he had before he suddenly stopped and gripped his head.

 _'_ _No… not here, and not now. Calm down, no blood, no monsters, just you,'_ He chanted as if it were a mantra, slowly stopping from his walk forward.

As he opened his eyes again he looked up to see another tall building standing in front of him, along with the other few around him. He was unused to being in an environment that he had absolutely no idea where to go compared to Zaun, where he knew the routes, shortcuts, and secret passages like the back of his own claws. He looked around the area to see the general population doing their things, a child with a hex-tech ballerina in hand, a toy of some sorts, and a few men, scientists and scholars by the looks of it, merely chatting near the door of what seemed to be a building for… research or a library?

Without any cause or thoughts he crouched below, his tail swishing behind and slightly knocking the hide he had worn around him, a bit loose and as he jumped he felt air run through his fur and a small weight lifted from his back as he landed on top of the building with a slight stretch of the shoulders. He walked back to the edge and peaked down to see that his hide was gone and laying below, and when he was going to go get it he paused.

 _'_ _Do I really need a disguise? I've never been ashamed of what I am, so why should I act so now? If they want to see and insult a monster, then let at it, I ain't killing anybody… for now.'_ With his thoughts clear he began to walk through the rooftop and examine the areas below, hopefully to map out any sights and locations. He reached into his pockets and picked up the rolled up parchment, unrolling it to see the nearest city or place that would be most interesting to visit. As he was exploring the map his ears suddenly perked and his nose twitched as a new smell filled his snout that began to rapidly sniff the air.

He suddenly crumpled up the map in his haste and jammed it into his pockets before beginning to follow this strange scent. It smelled similar to some sort of… bomb? He was able to smell more than just blood and what he was smelling was a bomb and something else he had never really dealt with inside one, something used to decorate? He shook his head and leapt onto the nearest rooftop, the crowds unaware of the beast leaping above their heads, landing on both feet as he kept on running in bipedal form, but after a while the scent began to grow bigger.

This wasn't his concern, he only ever cared for Zaun and Zaun only, but right now if bombs went off and killed people then the blood that would follow would lure him in and he could never resist the scent of blood. He looked down the next rooftop and found the smell leading up to what appeared to be a clock tower. He didn't pause and slid down a triangular roof and leapt off onto the next one, using his claws to grip onto the edge of the roof to flip himself over and onto all fours where he began run up to 60 miles per hour. As he got closer he could hear the faintest sound of giggles and multiple voices, but the voices belonged to one person, so either he was dealing with a madman here, or they were all very good at disguising their voices.

He rushed forward to the top of the clock tower, climbing up the tower with his claws digging into the structure with ease, and as he kept on climbing he began to hear wind-up noises and once he made it to the top he extended his pneumatic claws to claw his way through the structure until he heard laughing and the sound of moving feet at a rather fast pace, faster than most people which surprised him, and before he knew it he began to hear a faint ticking and he leaned his head against the clock to hear, and then it dawned onto him. Just as he was about to leap back and land onto the streets the top of the clock tower exploded, sending Warwick flying with a howl of rage but he managed to spot a small form below running faster than the criminals he usually ran from him and that was all he saw before he suddenly collided with the streets below and began rolling through them, a pained growl escaping every now and then, before he managed to drag his claws down and regain his balance.

The engineered beast growled in pain as he felt shards of earth and steel slowly dig their way out of his skin, the wounds closing up with an alchemical glow, before standing back up on both legs and looking around, seeing multiple people staring at him with a mix of fear and outrage, but before he could do anything he began to hear what sounded like pounding feet and looked around with a growl, and there!

Blue hair…

With a snarl he leapt onto the ground on all fours and began running after the assailant with a roar that shook the people in fear, even causing a few men to faint, and ran after her while a thought reached his mind, _'_ _These Piltovans can't even stand a roar? They should hear my howl…,'_ he thought quickly before dashing through a cabbage cart, much to the dismay of a vendor there who had come for trade, and skidding to the side before rushing forward through a group of people and knocking them to the floors, ignoring their feared cries as he ran on. Whoever they were had proved to be fast, but he was gaining on them and he would leap if necessary but right now he didn't care, as long as he got to the person who had practically blown him across a few blocks due to a bomb!

"You can't run," he shouted and even then his voice scared the people as he smashed through a cart of fruit, looking around with a growl. He saw the form and finally saw that it was a female judging by how thin she was but she had blue hair covering a bit of her back, but the weapon on it was clear as day. He suddenly lunged and after that it all came to a screeching halt as his victim shouted.

* * *

 **Blue Haired Psychopath**

 **AKA**

 **Jinx**

Okay, so maybe today didn't go out exactly as planned for one of her latest surprises for Piltover once more! Now today she had just gotten set up for a new plan and had visited one of the clock towers to set up a trigger wide explosion, however the other explosions would be automatically triggered within the next ten minutes which would actually set up paint bombs that would use the opening and splatter the opened areas with pink, blue, and GREEN colors that would rain down!

Just as her first tower went off she heard the unmistakable howl of a dog, now she almost felt kind of bad! Dogs were fun little guys, always slobbering all over you, making a mess of the yard, did she even have a yard, and easy to distract! However, she soon heard the sounds of screams and women fainting, so she kind of ignored Fishbones there, and looked back only to raise an eye as she witnessed…

A furry hamster?

Just as she was taking the usual new and fun routes, she usually made entrances and new alleys by blowing up stuff, it was legal of course thanks to the book she read, two pages really and she only looked at pictures of bombs, she could only look back to see a giant furred hamster smack dab right into her, knocking her back into the middle of a few wealthy men and women, what a bunch of nerds just staring as if they didn't see a hamster and a girl hug it out.

"Now I think we should apologize for the dog," Fishbones said and she immediately punched the side of it before she found her arms pinned down and a snarling maw of sharp teeth edging closer to her, but a mere grin was all she gave and she waved her right hand a bit with a laugh and began to explain her story, much to the hamster's annoyance.

"And that's what I was doing! Now do you wanna know what I had for breakfast, lunch, or what I am going to have for dinner! Actually, I was going to go do one of the usual chases with fat hands and her lady friend, hat lady! Oh! Wait! Maybe you want to meet Fishbones now and maybe you can be friends, or do you wanna go blow stuff up with me, but you don't got the blowing stuff up look about you really, and frankly I don't see Jinx going alongside a giant furred hamster with a soda machine on his back." She pointed out much to the greater annoyance of the big blue hamster that was now foaming at the mouth at this point.

She smiled brightly at the big blue hamster, man he seemed really full with those soda pumps in his body, but he just suddenly groaned and fell off of her and onto the side. His body began to writhe as he clawed at his head, the scratches healing slowly back up and he was now practically muttering up names and others.

She didn't take the time to watch because she wasn't like every little comic hero that waited for the bad guys to charge an attack or transform, she was a genius! In an instant she flipped back onto her feet and was on the run, just on time too with the PPD already making their way here.

* * *

 **Warwick**

He didn't expect an entire five minutes of talking from the girl and it only got worse as she kept on going and going! _'_ _She's definitely not a Piltovan, I doubt they have the creativity to have someone like her and her scent is definitely from below, Zaun of course, but there's something about her, something that just… Wait what?!'_ He suddenly felt a ringing in his head and growled and widened his eyes as he suddenly felt another memory fill the void that was his mind, usually memories from recent times and Singed cutting him up with a scalpel as he was strapped down.

He saw… a girl just looking at him and shouting something, a name, but he didn't know what and only groaned and growled as the memory came in stronger than the rest of his memories which he was able to shrug off like nothing during his battles, but for some reason this girl was triggering it worse than any he had gotten before.

"Let me forget!"

He suddenly felt a weighted object slam into his chemical chamber and in an instant his eyes were open as he let loose a mighty howl that scared off most of the citizens that were in proximity and tore off the net with ease. Within a few moments he now knew what it was and began tearing at the object which was a net, obviously meant for capture.

He clamped his jaws through the tick rope and tore it to shreds as his pneumatic claws flexed and slashed through it, his other claw tearing away the remaining pieces of net to the side. He was about to go off and confront whoever did it before his ears twitched and he moved back, a smoking hole a few feet away.

"ATTENTION! I ASK THAT YOU GET ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS… UM CLAWS UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! THAT WAS ONLY A WARNING SHOT! GET DOWN NOW!"

It was a firm feminine assertive voice with a slight accent to it, although at this point it didn't matter to him since he was just shot at. He flexed his claws and the beast growled only to see men filling up the streets with shields up and weapons in hand surround him on both sides of the road, the alley behind him also being covered up. He looked back to where the blue haired girl was but found her gone, he didn't have much time to talk about this before he the wall a few feet away blew down and right in front of him stood a woman with pink hair and large metal gauntlets.

He knew this was going to end in a blood bath if he got into a fight but right now it wasn't going so well. He snarled and stepped forward, the amount of men that surrounded him all backing away and unsure of what to do, but he could practically smell the fear that oozed from them, and as for Vi? He swiftly turned his head to the deserter of Zaun and person they could have used, but instead she fights for the Pilties? These people practically had no problems besides the few chem-punks they had but those were Zaun's pranksters, people he didn't kill as much but a few went above the line.

He let loose a primal howl and in an instant the men were firing off bullets while Vi, surprisingly, widened her eyes and faltered for a bit, her raised fists lowered into a defensive guard and in that moment Warwick leapt into the air as the bullets struck the other man ahead of them, their shields blocking the shots, but a few grazing their skin through their uniforms.

"VI! We need to catch him! All units pursue target! Target is a large…"

Warwick didn't bother listening and landed on the rooftop ahead of him and rushed onto all fours. His ears twitched and he leapt to the right, avoiding a bullet that would have smacked dab right into his skin. He didn't turn back and instead kept on pushing himself forward as he ran off which served to prove these men weren't going to be able to keep up with him and their sniper would be left trying to shoot a target that could hear the bullet and dodge so he was good to go and run off, maybe find some place to hide…

He looked behind him and saw nobody pursuing and stopped momentarily, focusing his sense of smell and hearing around him and after hearing nothing he sighed in relief, but it was obvious they were going to keep searching until they found him. Wasn't there some abandoned building around? Maybe somewhere he could camp out or hide at? He wasn't exactly so sure by the looks of practically every building being lively, full of craftsmanship, and everywhere being full of people.

He stopped after landing what was close to being a clock tower connected to a building below, except it was old, worn down, and boarded up to the point an apocalypse couldn't penetrate it. The boards and walls were littered with graffiti of varying kinds, but most revolved around Zaun from what he could tell from above. He looked around and saw a feel railings and the tower from above that was out of commission, it seemed like it had been worn down by the years that had finally taken their toll on the old structure.

"Of course I get the shit hole with practically no places to hide at!" He shouted and slammed his claws onto the roof, cracking it ever so slightly, until it began to crumble and the augmented chimera could only stare in surprise before he fell down a hole and into the dark room below.

His body slammed into a sturdy object and he bounced off of it and onto his stomach, groaning as he slowly got back up and looked at the newly made skylight he had just made by smashing his hands into the roof. He cracked his neck lightly and looked around only to see a very strange room of sorts, or what looked to be it anyways.

The room didn't have much windows but it did have a few sets of furniture around, some dusty old leather chairs, a few couches that were covered in sheets, along with tables and a lot of old toys and a little monkey plush doll, but what he landed on surprised him the most. He was looking at crates but not just any crates, crates full of explosives! He grabbed one of the crates and pried it apart carefully to see multiple bombs, some sort of grenade, and other ingredients within along with scraps and other materials, what he could guess was that they would be used to forge and create new explosives.

"The hell kind of clock tower is stocked up on weaponry? Did Zaun come here too?" He practically growled out before the creaking of stairs caught his attention.

His eyes immediately widened and he began to look around for a place to hide but realized that even if he could his form the chemical chamber would give away his position because it glowed! In a dim spot like this he would be given away in an instant and whoever was here would either end up shooting him, which would not only trigger him but end up possibly exposing his location, and then going into a frenzy, or just call the authorities which also wasn't exactly the best idea either.

He immediately took cover behind a couch and pulled up one of the sheets as fast as he could. With a quick tug he pulled it over the chemical chamber which dimmed the light down enough, especially since he lied on his side now but his body was ready to move in an instant. The footsteps grew louder as time passed by, their sound making Warwick subconsciously extend his pneumatic claws that were soon fully pushed out, ready to just tear into the flesh of an enemy, ready to cut them down where they stood, and when he could just feel their bodies curl over it, the feeling of dominance, of lust for blood, and…

"AND WE ARE HOME FISHBONES! It's good to be back to my old home in Piltover! Right where the pizzas are hot, the chairs are comfy, and the explosives are waiting to be used!" A familiar and feminine voice said with a cackle afterwards and before he knew it the door smacked into the wall with a rebounding CLANG noise that echoed throughout the building.

"Why can't we save up money and just retire and live a nice happy life again?" Fish bones said with a sad and tired tone.

"What's the fun in sleeping when I can blow stuff up!? Plus, what money? Who is going to hire a blue haired beautiful little damsel like myself in a city like this? Not to mention I have a doctor's appointment this Thursday and that just shows them that I can't handle office space! Also, another plus here, you do know I can replace you, right?" There a thud later on, and a slight wince from said girl who was quietly muttering ouch repeatedly before suddenly hopping onto her couch with a sigh.

"Um, Jinx?" The rocket launcher asked the girl who yawned after another hard day's work at spreading mayhem throughout Piltover!

"Yes, Fishbones?"

"Um… did you open the explosives crate?"

She smirked and waved her hand away, as if dissing Fishbones, and snorted. "Please, what am I going to do with just one crate of explosives when I used half the crate today?"

"Because doesn't that mean someone is in your secret hide out? Won't that mean most of your explosives are going to be confiscated and we'll be arrested? Also doesn't this couch usually have a sheet like the rest?"

Jinx paused and held a hand up to her chin before looking to the left right where her crate of explosives were and whoa and behold there it was. The explosives were littered about and with them came the materials she used to forge more Flame Chompers and the missiles she used for Fishbones and while this may be concerning to most people, even she should be since she didn't tend to open up any of her supplies unless it was necessary, buuuuuut…

"Welp, it happened, someone is here. Alright! If anybody is here, I promise I won't shoot you If you come out!"

Jinx said this as she quickly pulled out Zap and giggled a bit, tip toeing around the room and pulling off sheets from various furniture while also looking under the table, desks, chairs, and the couch she sat on before.

It was then she got a glimpse of a putrid glow of sorts from behind the couch and quietly climbed onto it before peaking over at the source and looking at a large lump on the ground, and a bushy blue tail popping out and curling back into the cover of a white sheet. She smiled brightly and leaned down to rip the sheet away and look at the deadpanned face of Warwick before pointing Zap right at his forehead.

"…The name's Jinx! Rhymes with Jinx, and you're the big furry doggy who was chasing me for lewd things!" She practically mocked the chimeric beast and pressed the gun against his forehead which gave to a growl directed at her, but she ignored it, however a part of her saw something those yellow eyes…

A beast hiding behind them, waiting to claw at her, to tear her flesh off, to eviscerate her, and to make her another… It was…

"I can't even understand what you mean by that, but if you shoot I'm telling you now that won't end well for you or me. Unless you want me to let loose then you better remove that gun from my head. Now." He growled at her and bared his fangs, snarling and watching her think on this before she holstered the small electrical weapon onto her side and smiled at him.

"Soooooo, you're in my secret base! What are you here for? Money? Bombs? Guns? Oh, wait, I know! You want a CHEWTOY!" She said and began to scavenge through the crates before pulling out a squeaky ball and tossing it at him.

Warwick had just ascended and stood on both feet before a rubber ball was tossed. Before he could stop himself he lunged forth with his jaws and chomped onto the ball, breaking it in an instant once his teeth penetrated the rubber and made a popping noise. Silence filled the room as Jinx stared impassively at what had just occurred, she really assumed it would have just bonked him on the schnozz, the nose, and she would get a small laugh out of it but he actually went for it.

Meanwhile the Engineered Beast himself was not exactly feeling all that good since he just gave in to one of his baser instincts, sure he let loose and didn't care for control when hunting but that was something different altogether, and just chewing on a ball like a mangy mutt was not exactly the greatest thing for his image, but then again if people even heard of this somehow, he wanted this girl to pipe down despite how much she talked and he still felt the headache she gave him lingering around there somewhere, so as long as this gets left alone everything would be fine.

"HAHAHA! OH MY GODS! YOU ACTUALLY BIT IT! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE SUCH A DOG! A DOG! OH MY GODS IT'S TOO FUNNY! THE FACE! OH MAN, LOOK AT YOUR FACE! IT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, HAHAHAHAHA!" She practically shouted as the girl fell down onto her back and began to laugh, rolling from side to side uncontrollably as Warwick looked on with an eye twitching irritably and his pneumatic claws extended slowly with every waking moment, thoughts on if it would be okay to let loose just this once…

Just this once.

* * *

 **Five Minutes of Torture**

"…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Warwick shouted and went to grab the girl by her throat before she rolled over to the side and pushed herself off the floor and onto her feet where she smirked at Warwick and gave him a big warm hug, much to his annoyance as he now tried to push her away.

"Awwwww, I knew you cared! Now why are you here in my home? Don't you have… dog things to do?" She asked him and plopped down onto the couch, setting Fishbones down onto her lap as she began to tinker around with the rocket launcher, popping open the jaws to dig inside and pulls out a few screws, bugs, and what seemed to be a cupcake…

"I'm talking to a crazy woman who probably won't even understand me. Why bother with an explanation if you are going to forget it or just ignore it all together." He said with a dead pan gaze as he looked down at her, watching how she seemed so focused on the rocket launcher until she grinned.

"You think I'm crazy," she asked the dog and gave him a sassy wink and chuckling a bit, "You should see my sister, so much worse, and way more insane than I am. I'm crazy, but she's insane, get me?"

He could feel something pop in his head but he knew that was possibly the small amounts of brain cells dying from this. She had a sibling? A living, blood filled, and talking person that was related her? Not to mention worse? Warwick slapped a claw to his snout and grumbled curses under his breath, tossing over a table in frustration as he dealt with these words.

"Anyways, Jinx," he stressed her name a bit since he was unused to this and as much as he wanted to get out and run he was just seen as a beast a few hours back and risking himself now could be flawed, but he would go by daybreak tomorrow. "I was currently seen a few hours back when I jumped you an-"

"Oh when you wanted to do weird Ionian things to me!?" She piped in and Warwick tilted his head before shaking away the confusion.

"And I am worried that if I go out now I am going to be seen, shot at, and if that happens then let's just say this city is going to see some brutality unknown to anyone but Zaun… I want to avoid that but I can't go now or else. Well you get the idea as it is," he sighed and smacked his claws onto his head.

"Meh, you can stay here for now until you got to leave. Hat lady and fat hands are going to be on the watch with more patrols than usual with your giant furry body out there and that nightlight attached to your back, so you are going to have to wait out today and tomorrow and after that they should be seeing one of my latest pranks," Jinx said with a fit of laughter before a furry hand covered her mouth.

"…I listened to you laugh for five minutes straight, and I will not let the rage take over just because you keep laughing. Thanks for the offer though," his stomach grumbled at that exact moment and Jinx smirked at him while he pat his stomach.

By now he would have had meat in his jaws, and by meat he meant the flesh of criminals and monsters he chewed into. Considering he was not in Zaun to do his usual hunting he was subjected to some hunger as of now, and he doubted he could go outside to get food right now, especially if it meant finding some animal. There was no way this city had random pets and animals here unless they were in a house.

"Is the dog hungry? I've got some sandwiches up in the tower if you want any, but it's only baloney and ham… Okay, I lied, mostly ham since I ate all the baloney." Jinx offered, and confessed, and he graciously took her up on that offer and followed her up to the tower.

Once they finished walking up the stairs and feeling the cool metal beneath his feet they found themselves in the clock tower that had broken down a great many years back, still not demolished at all. The outside wasn't boarded up and you could see a faint outline of the hands of the clock outside. Meanwhile the room inside had a sleeping bag set to the side, a wooden table full of papers, crayons, and a toy monkey…

For some reason Warwick felt a pang in his head, like something was ringing, as if another memory…

BAMF

Warwick yelped as something soft and squishy smacked dab right into his snout. He caught the object in his claws before it could fall to the floor and already he could smell the scent of meat on the object and lifted it up to his eyes, looking at a ham sandwich. He looked at Jinx who had pulled out a few plastic bags of sandwiches, hundreds at least, and pulled one out for herself, eating them with a smile and dangling her legs off of the table.

"So, Zaun, huh? From my neck of the woods, or in this case, neck of the pipes, eh?" She asked with a chuckle and he could only give a small nod before he tore into the sandwich like an animal, tearing apart the bread and practically going at it once his taste buds got in contact with the ham.

"You know, for a dog, you are pretty weird as far as things go. I mean the ears are so much longer, and the tail feels a bit poofy for my tastes, and then your teeth. You look like some sort of vampire with those oversized dentures stuck in that trap of yours, but why are you here in Piltover anyways?"

Warwick paused for a bit before finishing up his sandwich, basically chucking the entire thing into his jaws and quickly chewing and swallowing it all, before looking back to Jinx after gulping down the food. Why did he want to do this? What part of him wanted to leave Zaun, where the scumbags lived, where the murderers and rapists walked every day in plain sight, where…

He stopped as he felt the chemical chamber almost activate and paused in relief, breathing deeply as his heart rate slowed down and the thoughts of blood left, but they would always linger.

"I'm just here because… Because I want to see it all, to see past all the blood, just once… I want to see it all just once and then accept it. I'm a monster, nothing will ever change that, but for once in my life I want to see something that isn't full of monsters and blood." He looked at his claws and clenched them gently before looking back to Jinx who looked rather attentive now.

"I'm going to see what I can see and after that it's back to Zaun until I've hunted all the monsters down or drove them out. Either way, I can't save all of Zaun," his claws were raised before they popped forth immediately.

"And I don't want to."

After that it went on and on with questions until it was already midnight! They had asked each other some small things, but Warwick had one question as he curled up on the floor while Jinx slipped into her sleeping bag with a large pillow shaped to resemble a shark clutched to her side.

Who was she?

She triggered memories that were only ever triggered by the killing and screams, but the only person there earlier that day was her, and she seemed to cause some sort of massive trigger that had never happened before for as long as he roamed Zaun. It was just never something he had gotten and his first day in Piltover and she triggers it? What could it mean? Could she be…?

"Good pillow…" Suddenly two pale arms wrapped around his body and the beast found Jinx hugging and wrapping her legs around his front. He widened his eyes a bit and was ready to push her away before she mumbled a few words that stopped him immediately…

"Please don't leave me again…" She whispered in her sleep and for once the beast could not simply push away the girl.

Jinx was crazy, definitely, but there seemed to be a part of her somewhere of who she was before. He simply closed his eyes and placed an arm on her back and held her to his chest, the green glow dimmed as always. He sighed gently and slowly began to let sleep take him.

Jinx was going to fucking be a pain in the side.

But a side of him felt like he could endure it just to be around her.

* * *

 **A/N; So there we go, a bit of an encounter with Piltover's famous figures and one of Zaun's own infamous criminals throughout Piltover, Jinx! Now I know some of you may be popping out pairings, ships, or theories on the thing between Warwick and Jinx and that is because I know there is something up. One of Warwick's new taunts is towards Jinx and it is, "Let me forget", along with "You were there." So this shows that Warwick, who he was before, knew Jinx and this could have a lot of possibilities such as adopted father, a figure who once scarred Jinx by killing her family, or a romantic interest. These are all unknown but I lean towards adopted father…**

 **A part of me likes Jinx and Warwick but let's be god damn honest here. That would be a step to far, but who knows. I might even make a small ship between the two and start a new race of shipping, but you can ship anyone here so wtf not? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter starting in Piltover and that was okay. I'll be doing some research for the other City States, while reading up on the Demacia lore, even though I hate Demacia because LUX ALWAYS STUNS ME! Anyways, hope you follow, favorite, and enjoy. Peace out!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


End file.
